The present invention generally relates to pillows, and more particularly to providing a pillow which prevents pressure from being applied to the cheek and frontal jaw.
Plastic surgery patients with a history of sleeping on their side or stomach using conventional pillows often need facelift procedures and other rejuvenation procedures at a young age. The results of these procedures on such patients aged faster than results on patients who were back sleepers. However, not everyone can consistently sleep on their back. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a pillow which aids side sleepers, especially before and after facial surgery and other facial procedures.